A Dance in the Moonlight
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Fem CielxSebastian. This is a request from Shiranai Atsune. In this one Ciel has to put her aunt Madam Red to rest, Sebastian decides to give Ciel a little surprise to help her relax a little bit. How long will it take for the Little Mistress to figure out what Sebastian is up too? Enjoy :)


"Young Mistress, you can't be late for your own Aunt's funeral," calls Sebastian.

"I'm coming..it's a long morning alright? I will be down soon," says Ciel.

Sebastian sighs thinking about earlier on how she wanted to do her own corset today as Sebastian made it too tight in her ball gown that Madam Red got for her the other day. Ciel comes down with a dark blue and black striped parasol in front of her with matching long gated dress, a matching bonise that she tied in the back letting the lace eye cover cover her eye. A black necklace with the headmistress' sapphire stone is in the middle on a black pendant. Her hair falls down going to one side of her shoulders. There is black and white flowered lace going around the collar and down the middle splitting to two. Sebastian hid a blush thinking she looked absolutely stunning.

He offers her arm leading her to the carriage, he can't go into the church but he can make sure everything goes smoothly. He waits outside the church listening to the whispers and holding back growls as people mumble ugily toward his beloved. Ciel produces Madam Red's red dress putting it on Madam Red's body laying it as gently as possible making the petals fall beautifully around her.

"You always looked you're best in red," says Ciel.

She hops down laying a single red rose in the casket as well in her hair walking away she goes outside to where Sebastian was waiting for her.

"Beautifully done," says Sebastian.

Ciel nods not ready for any words. She looks at the casket before looking up at the sky. Her blue and purple eyes holding up as much as humanly possible.

"Sebastian?" asks Ciel.

"Hmm?"

"Blue and black are my color right?"

Sebastian was confused by this knowing that Ciel didn't care much for fical things such as what color looks best on her. He blinks looking closer, he sees black mascara and tears falling down her pale white cheeks.

"It looks wonderful on you, young mistress."

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"Let us get you home, I have a treat for you but you will have to change into something a little more comfortable for you."

She was confused by this but let him lead her home. She goes into her bathroom first and washes her face clear of any proof she was crying. There was a knock on the door, Sebastian was standing there with milk.

"Milk?"

"Warm milk, I hear warm milk will help some humans before climbing in bed."

She throws her black boot at him turning red.

"If you think I am getting into bed with you after my aunts funeral, you are out of you're mind!"

"Of course not, young mistress, I was just suggesting that the first thing for you to do, is to take a nap."

"What are you plotting, Sebastian."

Sebastain comes over holding a lock of Ciel's hair kissing her cheek happily.

"You will see later, but here you are. I have some duties to attend too."

He lays the milk down on the bedside table. Ciel is very confused but does drink the milk. She yawns but doesn't want to go to bed in her dress so she takes it off putting on her pink night gown that falls down her shoulders. She went to sleep tucking herself in for a nap. She was able to get a couple of hours of sleep before she hears Sebastian calls for her to wake up. She wakes up to dinner in bed. She was confused but eats it happily. He leans down kissing her cheek.

"Meet me in the garden after you get dressed," says Sebastian.

"Alright.." says Ciel, yawning.

Sebastian leaves her to eat and get dressed. She doesn't want to wear her pink dress because it is the last dress she wore when she and Madam Red went out together. Even though they were working on a case, she does admit she enjoyed her time with her aunt. She finds a navy blue dress that has white ruffles on the bottom shown in the back with the front hiked up to her knee. She wears black tights underneath with black gloves, black and white bow with a blue rose in the middle. The top has no sleeves with navy blue ruffles that hang on her shoulders. She also has on a dark blue bonnet with light blue roses. She puts on dark gloves and black heels on her feet. She heads out into the garden where Sebastian is standing in a nice suit, he smiles seeing her standing under the moon.

"I think that a nice peaceful evening is what you need," says Sebastian.

She smiles slightly at that one.

"What exactly do you have in mind,Sebastian. I am your master so you can't exactly order me to do anything," says Ciel.

Sebastian chuckles before offering his hand to Ciel. Ciel looks at him confused for a moment, not sure what to do or say.

"We never finished our dance," says Sebastian.

Ciel snorts then laughs for a minute before looking at Sebastian.

"I believe we didn't, lets." says Ciel.

Sebastian takes her hand twirling her into his chest, she looks up with some light shining off the beautiful moon in her sapphire eyes. Sebastian smiles twirling her around and around under the bright moon.

The End


End file.
